fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Jimanagi
|weaknesses = |creator = GoldenDragonIlo}}Jimanagi are medium-sized Bird Wyverns that are characterised by their white, razor-sharp plumage. On rare occasions, these white feathers are used as weapons on their own. They are the adult form of Jimana. Physiology Jimanagi resemble cranes to some extent, as seen with their long legs and necks. They are about as tall as a Great Maccao standing on its tail, and in a similar manner to Qurupeco, always keeps its neck upright. Their feathers are stone grey in colour while the plumage on the top and back of its head, shoulders and tail are white and much longer than that of their juvenile counterparts. In addition, it has developed light grey scales near its legs and belly. Its wings are fully feathered that turn white instead of a lighter grey as it reaches the edge. Their beaks remain narrow and pointed, but they have gotten longer, retaining their original orange hue. The cone-shaped teeth inside have also become visible. Their legs are still orange, but turn black as they go halfway down to its feet, and their once-stubby three-clawed toes have become longer and more threatening to attackers. Its eyes remain as they were when it was younger, but they are less round and more stretched to the side. It also appears to squint if it is idle. Behaviour Jimanagi are more cautious of larger predators than their juvenile counterparts, but are known to turn aggressive in an instant if their nest is being invaded or its young are being attacked. They will relentlessly attack the intruders that dare violate its nest borders, but are known to evacuate or abandon the nest if their enemy is far too strong for it. Jimanagi frequently discipline the young Jimana if their actions are seen as unacceptable to it. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Jimanagi are still low on the food chain, but are slightly higher than their juvenile counterparts, the Jimana. They may be able to defend itself from lesser predators such as Velocidrome, but has little to no chance against major predators such as Astalos and Najarala. Behaviour Towards Other Monsters Jimanagi will constantly tend to its young if they are around, unless it is a Jimanagi that isn't part of a pair. Around other smaller monsters, it will fan out its wings and run towards them in an attempt to chase them off. Jimanagi of different families will often engage in territorial fights. Outside of its nest, a Jimanagi will often run away from larger predators. Tracks Jimanagi are too light to leave any footprints, but they moult on a regular basis, leaving behind Old Feathers. When they make a return trip from hunting while carrying food, they may also leave behind Food Scraps, which can help one avoid accidentally stumbling into a Jimanagi nest and suffering the consequences. Specific Locale Interactions Jimanagi may fly to an out-of-reach place and rest for a moment. It may also do this if a large monster stronger than it is in the same area or if it is close to death. This may be a branch or a cliff. Specific Behaviours Jimanagi mating pairs will often take turns to hunt for food for the young, while the Jimanagi parent staying behind will oversee the nest's status and the young's health. Sometimes, Jimanagi will fly as far as nearby towns, which puts humans at risk of becoming a meal to a Jimanagi family. The Jimanagi parent that stays behind will often try to calm the young down after the Jimanagi parent that goes hunting returns and presents itself with food. When idle, a Jimanagi's wings are folded into its body, and when threatened, it will fold them outwards in an attempt to ward off attackers, similarly to Qurupeco. Cutscenes WIP Abilities Jimanagi's abilities have improved as it grew older. It is now more likely to cause deep wounds than it was when it was a Jimana. In addition, it is now able to fly. Attacks Ground Stance * Single Peck - Jimanagi will do a quick peck towards its target. Does minor damage and causes flinching. * Quadrupel Peck - Jimanagi will do this after running. After covering enough distance, it will begin to peck four times, similarly to other True Bird Wyverns. * Jump - Jimanagi will jump higher than it previously did, trying to claw the target using its feet claws. The telegraph is much shorter. Knocks a Hunter over and has a small chance to inflict Bleeding. * Wing Swipe - Jimanagi will pull its head back and swing its wing to the side with dangerous force. Flings Hunters and has a small chance to inflict Bleeding. Its tail can also inflict minor damage. * Swoop - Jimanagi will run and take flight, heading towards the target in an attempt to stab them with its beak. May return to Ground Stance or it will stay in Air Stance. When enraged, Jimanagi can be ledged using this move. Can cause bleeding if hit by its wings. Air Stance * Aerial Peck - Jimanagi will attempt to peck the enemy from the air. Causes minor damage and flinching. * Swoop - Instead of running, Jimanagi will fly headlong into the target. Previous information applies here. * Double Swoop - Rage Mode only. Jimanagi will execute "Swoop" twice in one sitting. Ledging it the first time stops the Jimanagi from executing the second Swoop. Minor/Passive Moves * Spotted - Jimanagi will scrape its foot and do a cry at the Hunter. * Walking - Jimanagi, when walking without fighting, will walk in a similar fashion to Qurupeco, but it will not continuously bop its head back and forth slightly. Its wings are also folded into the sides of its torso. * Running - Jimanagi runs similarly to Malfestio, and moves relatively fast. Regardless if it is fatigued or not, it will trip. * Rage Mode Entrance - Jimanagi will hop up and down similarly to the Yians and Gypceros. Being near its feet trips Hunters. * Landing - Jimanagi simply lands after spending time in the air. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: Jimanagi will begin to move more erratically and faster. It is also able to use Double Swoop, and can be ledged during this and the regular Swoop. * Tired State: Jimanagi will be unable to take flight. Moves much slower and Bleeding is less likely to be inflicted. Mounts When mounted, Jimanagi will shake itself about similarly to other Flying Wyverns and True Bird Wyverns. Successfully toppling it may break its back. Ecology In-Game Information Taxonomy * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Bird Feet * Infraorder: Bird Wyvern * Superfamily: Blade Bird Wyvern * Family: Jima Habitat Range Jimanagi prefer to nest in forested areas, but are also occasionally seen in tropical locations such as the Jungle. They migrate to-and-fro all year round as the seasons pass by. Some brazen families of Jimanagi have also been sighted in the Tarred Craters, but are uncommon compared to other areas it appears in. Ecological Niche Jimanagi are carnivores that sit somewhere low on the food chain. They frequently hunt for small Herbivores such as Kelbi, and on other occasions, they may go fishing. If food is scarce, they may hunt for weaker predators such as Velociprey and Jagras. If it is part of a mating pair, it will bring food back to its nest for the young Jimana. However, they themselves can also be easy meals to large wyverns such as Rathian, Rathalos, Astalos and Seregios if they aren't careful. Biological Adaptations Jimanagi are well-suited for life in dense forests and jungles thanks to their white plumage of sharp feathers, known as Bladefeathers, which it uses to defend itself from predators, kill prey or for cutting down surrounding vegetation. The Jimanagi's long, narrow beak also acts in part as a spear, which helps it with catching small prey and fish. Behaviour Jimanagi pair up anew every year. When a young Jimana matures into a Jimanagi, they leave the flock to search for a mate, flying for miles away from its birth nest to establish a new territory of its own. Regardless whether it finds an intruder or a potential mate, it will fan out its wings while showing off their Bladefeathers. Males also do this to attract a mate. While they are aggressive towards interlopers on their own, if one intrudes upon its nest, this aggression will become violent in an instant. Breakable Parts/Damage Effectiveness Breaks * Its head can be broken twice. The second break nullifies the chances of Bleeding. Weapon sharpness up to Yellow no longer bounce off. * Both wings can be broken at the same time. Nullifies the chances of Bleeding from being hit by these. Weapon sharpness up to Yellow no longer bounce off. * Its back can be broken once. * Its tail can be broken once. Weapon sharpness up to Yellow no longer bounce off. Damage Effectiveness Physical Elemental Canon Fanon Status Item Interactions with Other Monsters With Jimana When not fighting, Jimanagi will occasionally present a nest of Jimana with meat, and they will huddle around it while the Jimanagi patrols. This is a good time to strike while the young are distracted. Jimanagi pay no mind to them while fighting, however. Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:GoldenDragonIlo